Possibility
by Kuroba Ayaka
Summary: Aku seorang perempuan dan kau seorang laki-laki, selalu ada kemungkinan bagiku untuk menyukaimu. Hanya kisah seorang gadis yang berjuang untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Selamanya? Atau hanya sampai esok? —AU, klasik, mind to RnR?


**Possibility**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Suara gaduh terdengar mengalun di telingaku. Kukerjapkan mataku sekali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Rasanya badanku begitu pegal. Ketika ada sebuah lengan yang menepuk bahuku pelan, aku baru benar-benar tersadar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu pulas sekali tadi," tanya Hinata, seorang sahabatku.

_Urgh_, aku tertidur lagi di kelas. Dengan cengiran yang terpatri sempurna di wajahku, aku menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kekehan ringan. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuanku dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas X-A di Konoha High School. Jangan heran ketika melihat kepalaku terkulai lemas di atas meja di kelas. Karena itu artinya aku telah menghabiskan malamku untuk menonton film. Aku terlalu mencintai film, sangat malah. Gila memang, tapi itulah aku.

_Bruk!_

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Seorang teman sekelasku duduk di bangku sebelahku dengan ekspresi yang membuatku ingin muntah.

"Ajari aku materi untuk ulangan kimia besok dong, Sakura," Naruto yang berbicara, dengan segala keanehan yang ada pada dirinya, ia memohon padaku.

"Ha? Bukannya ulangan kimia minggu depan?" aku bertanya bingung kepada Naruto.

_Puk!_

"Jangan kebanyakan nonton film makanya. Ulangannya besok," katanya, dan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah manusia yang seenaknya memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan kertas, dan aku melihat pemuda berambut hitam _emo_ yang memandangku kesal.

"Kau! Tidak usah memukulku bisa, kan?" sungguh, aku kesal sekali dengan orang ini.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kau ajari aku, Sakura. Abaikan saja si Teme ini," kutolehkan kembali kepalaku kepada Naruto.

"Aa, tapi aku juga belum belajar, Naruto. Aku mengerti sih, tapi—"

"Bilang saja kau malas," jawab orang yang tadi dengan seenaknya memukul kepalaku—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hah, dasar kau ini!" ujar Naruto.

"Terserah," aku melengos pergi dari sana dengan cengiranku, meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke koridor, berharap menemukan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Dan ternyata yang kutemukan hanyalah Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihnya—Shimura Sai. Tidak mau mengganggu, aku pun berbalik ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, aku malah menemukan yang lebih membuatku tidak ingin mengganggu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku malas melihatnya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya ada di meja depan—mejaku—sekarang sedang duduk bersama Karin, kekasihnya. Oke, biar kuberitahu satu rahasiaku terdalam. Aku menyukai Sasuke. Dan tidak satupun orang yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Aku mendudukkan diri di bangkuku sendiri sambil menghela nafas. _Ini berat_, batinku. Aku tak terbiasa dengan apapun yang harus kusimpan sendiri, tapi aku terlampau takut jika Sasuke tahu ini dan ia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke dan Karin merupakan pasangan paling cocok di kelas ini. Yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik. Dan aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak cantik-cantik amat. Miris.

_TEEEEETTTT_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan sudah saatnya siswa-siswi Konoha High School untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika aku akan beranjak dari bangkuku, sebuah tangan menarikku untuk duduk kembali.

"Hey, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini kita akan kerja kelompok di rumah Sasuke?" kata Ino, teman sebangkuku yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat karibku. Kutepuk keningku pelan sambil menunjukkan deretan gigiku, menandakan bahwa aku melupakan hal yang dimaksud Ino.

"Huh, kau ini. Selalu… saja," keluh Ino padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku pergi dengan siapa?" tanyaku. Setiap kerja kelompok, aku dan teman-teman perempuanku yang tidak membawa motor pasti akan mencari tumpangan gratis. Hitung-hitung irit ongkos.

"Kau dengan Sasuke saja. Aku dengan Tenten. Biar Hinata dengan Naruto," kata Ino sambil terkikik. Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Ditelisik dari kadar merah di pipinya yang berlebihan setiap bertemu Naruto juga sudah kelihatan. Mungkin Narutonya saja yang terlalu tak peka.

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil menghela nafas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini. Sungguh aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bersama Sasuke sekarang.

"Ayo, pasti yang lain sudah di tempat parkir," kata Ino.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali!" teriak Tenten dari kejauhan saat melihatku dan Ino. Aku dan Ino langsung berlari menghampiri Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"Maaf, maaf," ucapku sambil tersengal.

"Hn. Cepatlah!" kata Sasuke. Aku segera menaiki motor Sasuke. Dengan kecepatan yang gila, Sasuke membawaku keluar kompleks sekolah menuju rumahnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati ya?" teriakku mengalahkan deru angin. Aku dapat memastikan dia sedang menyeringai di balik helmnya. Rasanya ingin kupukul kepalanya dengan tas.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, tidak terlihat teman-teman yang lain. Dengan kecepatan gilanya itu sudah pasti kami sampai duluan. Kulihat Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu gerbang.

"Itachi-_nii_ kemana?" tanyaku.

"Menginap di rumah temannya," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke memang tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya—Itachi. Orang tua Sasuke sering berpindah tempat tinggal untuk mengurus perusahaan, namun sesekali mereka mampir untuk melihat keadaan kedua putra mereka.

Selesai membuka gerbang, Sasuke pun memasukkan motornya dan membuka pintu depan. Aku mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Langsung kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee, hauuuss.. Masa tamu tidak diberi minum sih?" kupandang ia dengan mata memohon.

"Ambil sendiri." Ujar Sasuke cuek. Ia pun langsung naik ke kamarnya. Mungkin ganti baju. Huh, manusia itu benar-benar ingin merasakan lemparan tasku sepertinya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa tempat ia berbaring. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya nanti. Setelah melihat isi kulkas, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa sebotol minuman berperisa jeruk dan enam buah gelas.

Suara mesin motor terdengar dari halaman rumah Sasuke membuat Sakura beranjak ke pintu.

"Dari mana saja sih?" kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tadi menunggu Naruto mengisi bensin dulu. Lagian kau sendiri malah duluan. Ngebut pula,"

Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan santai.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto yang langsung melewati Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Terdengar gumaman khas, "Hn. Di sini."

"Nah, itu dia. Ayo, cepat kerjakan tugasnya. Biar kita cepat pulang," kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal.

"Halah, palingan cepat pulang karena ingin menonton film lagi, iya kan? Santai sajalah, kita kan masih capek," ujar Ino. Sakura hanya menunjukkan cengirannya pada Ino.

"Ayolaah, hari ini ada film yang baru kuunduh dan belum sempat kutonton," pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Kalau kau mau pulang cepat, kerjakan saja sendiri," Sakura menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban yang ia dapat dari pemuda berambut raven yang duduk dilengan sofa yang didudukinya.

.

.

.

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Sakura sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Hinata, kau yang mencetak makalahnya ya."

"Oke."

Suara denting gelas beradu ketika Sakura menuang minumannya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_nya. 'Pasti sedang smsan dengan Karin' batin Sakura.

"Hei, sudah sore nih. Ayo pulang!" seru Naruto.

Sakura hanya melirik sebentar pada jam tangan manis yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Iya, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Lagipula sepertinya sudah mau hujan."

Sakura dan yang lainnya mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan keadaan rumah Sasuke yang berantakan akibat ulah mereka.

"Kami duluan ya._ Jaa_!" kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ayo, Hinata! Kami juga duluan ya!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Yang ditarik tentunya sudah ber_blushing_ ria.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda berambut raven. "Sasuke, ayoo! Antar aku pulaaang …,"

Sasuke tetap berkutat dengan handphonenya setelah melirik Sakura sebentar. "Nanti."

Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kalau rumahmu tidak jauh dari halte, aku juga bisa kok pulang sendiri." Sasuke akhirnya berpaling dari layar handphonenya sambil mendengus.

"Jangan cemberut. Nanti kau makin jelek," ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bukan tersinggung. Ia hanya takut mendengar kalimat lanjutan yang secara tersirat menyatakan bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya—menggodanya. Ini yang Sakura benci sekaligus menjadi candu baginya. Perhatian-perhatian tak kasat mata dari Sasuke. Mulanya memang ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke selalu begitu terhadap teman-temannya—mengingat sulitnya Sasuke berekspresi. Namun, Sakura sadar bahwa hanya ia yang diperlakukan begitu.

"Enak saja. Aku ini cantik," ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sakura yang begitu percaya diri. "Terserah."

Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan napas, lega karena Sasuke hanya bersikap apatis terhadap ucapannya yang begitu percaya diri itu.

Walau kesal, ia sudah biasa.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke setelah mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan halte. Rumah Sakura memang jauh, karenanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke rumahnya.

Sakura hanya mendengus—masih kesal dengan Sasuke. Walaupun pada akhirnya Sakura diantar sampai ke depan halte, ia masih kesal terhadap sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Kau makin jelek. Jangan marah-marah terus," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kedua pipi Sakura yang membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Ittai_! Kau ini! Menyebalkan sekali, sih," Sakura menggeram kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya semakin aneh saja.

"Makanya jangan marah-marah terus. Kau mau menyaingi galaknya Ratu Merah?" Sakura menggeleng sambil meringis. Siapa pula yang mau disamakan dengan ratu berkepala besar di film _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana pulang. Nanti kau kehujanan," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong bahu Sakura pelan. Tepat pada saat sebuah bus berhenti di halte tersebut.

"_Jaa!"_ ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sakura segera mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di bus yang ia tumpangi. Ia akhirnya mendapat sebuah kursi kosong di bagian tengah bus. Ketika bus itu berjalan, ia ingat sesuatu.

Semacam hal yang harusnya terlupakan—ralat—dilupakan olehnya.

Tadi Sasuke memegang pipinya.

_Blush_. Gadis itu langsung merasakan pipinya panas.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hallo, minna-san :D

Aku author baruu, mohon dimaklumi kalo ada kekurangan di fic ini. Aku tau ini masih jauuuuh dari kata bagus. Thankyou so much buat betareader ku, yg udah nyempet-nyempetin waktunya buat ngoreksi fic ini. Lots of love for ya, be :*

Last, mind to review?


End file.
